In an elliptical exercise machine as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,468,021, the length of left and right adjustment arms may be adjusted to adjust left and right stride lengths respectively, and thus it is inconvenient and time-consuming to adjust the stride lengths. Furthermore, the left and right stride lengths may be different, since the lengths of the left and right adjustment arms may be different after making the adjustment. Therefore, there exists a problem of sports injury.
In view of the aforementioned problems, it is a main subject for the present invention to provide an elliptical exercise machine with adjustable stride length to overcome the problems of the prior art.